


KennyHins3

by Anja1307



Category: kennyhins
Genre: KennyHins - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja1307/pseuds/Anja1307
Summary: no summary
Relationships: KennyHins - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	KennyHins3

本来说去半岛酒店吃饭的，现在却迟到了。  
去到后得亏餐厅还给他们留着位子。

入座后，k一直握着h的手，不愿松开。  
“我等阵仲想同你做。”k忍不住凑到h耳边说。  
“食嘢啦。”  
“咩啊，你唔想要？”  
“忍下得唔得，waiter来上菜了。”  
“哦～”  
说罢k就松开了手，伸到了h的裤裆。  
“喂，你做咩啊！”h小声的质问k。  
“冇嘢，想搞你啫。”  
k的手隔着布料，抓着h的肉柱揉，h身下很快就支起了小帐篷。  
“啊…”h忍不住发出了一声呻吟。  
“你好姣咯。”k抓的力度越来越大了。  
“等阵先搞好唔好…我怕我射了…”h靠到k的肩膀，小声喘息。  
“宜家暂时放过你先。”

这顿饭吃得很快。  
结账后k拉着h快步走回车里。  
h低下头帮k解开裤头。  
k的size很大，h从柱头开始舔，绕着柱身，终于把整个分身含住了。h的小兔牙轻轻咬着肉柱，温暖的口腔内壁刺激着血管膨胀，加上舌头灵活地打圈，分身里的基因已经迫不及待要喷射出来了。k按着h的头，把分身挺得更深，几乎到达了h的喉咙。h含吐不断，k全数射了进去。  
“满意吗？”h吞下情人的基因，抬头娇滴滴的看着k，像是一只小柴犬想要得到主人的拥抱。  
“梗系满意啦。”k一手捞起身下的情人，“翻屋企轮到我来。”

他们回了k的家，出电梯时见无人，在门外已经肆无忌惮的吻了起来。k急急忙忙的关上家门，把h按在门边，解了裤子。  
“咁急？”  
“你头先撩起我把火。”  
k顺手拿起旁边的润肤露，三只手指沾着润肤露塞进了后穴。  
“啊…使唔使咁直接…”h有点疼了，双手扒着门框。  
“都怪你头先blow job太精彩。”手指退出，取而代之的是分身。  
“啊…好痛…”  
“你太紧了，食饭之前先做过，点解仲咁紧。”  
“我…我太耐都冇同人做了…啊…”  
k把分身完全送了进去，一下子太用力了，几乎抵到了h的前面。  
“啊…细力啲！！好痛啊！”h忍不住呻吟，十指快把门抓出痕了。  
“我会俾你爽噶。”k搂着h瘦削的身躯，挺进，退出，速度越来越快。家里的灯还没打开，两个抱着的人在漆黑中交换着灵魂，h只不过是第二次被k填满欲望，却已经快活到不知自己浪叫到什么程度了。阳台的月光洒了进来，照亮了两个肆意偷情的人，但是此刻是不是偷情，已经不重要了。身内已经被他填满，哪有比和他一起做爱更快乐的事情呢？h扒着门框被操得大汗淋漓，说实话，感觉是痛感多于快感，但是身体永远是最诚实的，h还想要k更多。  
“快啲…啊…再快啲，俾多啲我…”  
“好。”  
肠壁紧紧的绞着肉柱，完全没有让它离开的意思。k掐着腰，抵进了那圈敏感。肉柱与敏感圈开始了拉锯战。  
“射入来，求下你…啊…我就来冇力了…”  
k没有理会他。情欲之间哪里还会照顾到身下的人呢，人都是自私的，此刻当然先把自己的欲望发泄出来。体内的分身已经胀得厉害，撞击还在继续，每一次与那块软肉的冲突几乎都要击透他。h的敏感圈已经溃不成军，整个人慢慢软了下来，趴在门上，靠k的压制勉强维持着站立的姿态。

k真的是一个心思坏的人，h已经虚得没有力气了，但还不满足他。  
分身“啵”的一声拔出，这突如其来的退出使h整个人瘫倒在k的怀里。k抱起他，“去床度。”  
h哪里还有多余的力气回应他，只好乖乖的缩在他的怀抱里，准备着任人鱼肉。  
到了床上，腿自觉呈M字形打开，h准备迎接k給的最后的礼物了。  
好死不死，不知道谁的手机响了。k没有理会，红筋尽现的阴茎直撞进去，M字形的双腿瞬间阵型全乱，绕到了身上人的腰间，圈紧了k。  
手机还在响，没办法，总不能让这阵铃声打扰了偷情。h手努了努力，够着了放在床边的手机，一看，是老公打来的。他瞬间愣住了，看着发亮的屏幕，不知所措。  
k凑过来一看，“你结婚了？”  
“嗯…”“你会唔会唔同我做了？”  
h意乱情迷，一双小鹿眼带着迷情看着对方。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“用行动证明俾我睇。”h主动吻上k，嘴内舌头和银丝交缠着，双方都在疯狂的吮吸，谁也不愿轻易放过对方。但是，总会有一方求饶的。  
肉柱冲透的力度加大，h的手指无方向地刮着k的背脊，眼睛通红，小脸上全是高潮将到的绯红。  
“啊…啊…呢次俾我得未…求下你…”  
他先败下阵来了，粘腻的液体喷出来，丝丝白液连接着身上的腹肌和自己的小腹。  
他感觉自己体内受重越来越大，快感和痛感卷走了自我，双手紧紧抱住了此刻唯一的依靠。两人最后的死命缠绵，最终慢慢的以他的高声呻吟结束。情人的基因再一次注满了他，灰色的床单浸满了汗液和体液，这场偷情总算结束了。

两个人躺在床上，看着天花板的画发呆。  
“喂，我从来未试过唔接佢电话。”  
“又点，你头先都冇接。”  
“咁我点算。”  
“有咩点算，为我破咗例咯你。”  
“衰鬼。”


End file.
